Someday
by Principessa
Summary: Songfic, done to Someday from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Spoiler warning for those who have not read the fifth book.


_ Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live  
Someday  
_

  
"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago--"

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true..."

_ Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
On its way  
Let it come  
Someday  
_

  
"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently, "You haven't heard everything--I can explain--Sirius is not here to kill Harry--"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this....He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know Lupin...a _tame_ werewolf--"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

_ Someday  
Our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon  
'Till then  
On days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
If we wish upon the moon  
_

  
"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted. He knew that Ron had no idea what he'd walked in on, knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but he didn't care--at this moment he hated everything about Ron, right down to the several inches of bare ankle showing beneath his pajama trousers.

"Sorry about that," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace."

Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it, as hard as he could, across the room. It hit Ron in the forehead and bounced off.

"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky....That's what you want, isn't it?"

_ There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share  
_

  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing--Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry--"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry--"

"We can still reach him--"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..."There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing....He's gone."

_ Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the whole world is older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live  
One day, someday  
_

  
"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenly. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

She gestured toward the notice board, upon which, sure enough, she had pinned a list of all her missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return.

An odd feeling rose in Harry--an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realized that he was feeling sorry for Luna.

"How come people hide your stuff?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh...well..." She shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."

Harry looked at her and the new feeling of pity intensified rather painfully.

"That's no reason for them to take your things." he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh no," she said, smiling at him. "They'll come back, they always do in the end."

_ Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
Let it come  
If we wish upon the moon  
One day  
Someday  
Soon  
_

  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  


_ One day  
Someday  
Soon  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: Someday is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Harry Potter is the brainchild of JK Rowling. I own neither. 


End file.
